La enamorada y la muerte (shortfic)
by AniKamia666
Summary: ¿Qué le dirías a quien amas si sólo tuvieras una hora de vida? Creo que esto es una especie de songfic, ya que me han entrado ganas de hacerlo después de escuchar el poema "El enamorado y la Muerte" cantado por Alana. Espero les guste.


Se suponía que no escribiría nada para este fin de semana, pero no lo soporté xD. No creo poder actualizar mis demás fics en dos semanas quizá, pero tal vez les deje shortfics como este, el cual se me ocurrió cuando escuché "El enamorado y la muerte" con Alana, ¡es preciosa!

Gracias por leer n.n

* * *

— ¡Vuelve aquí Kanan!

Gritaba, rojo de enojo, el señor Kurosawa, pero solo vio cómo esa extraña dama se llevaba a su hija menor, la que más amaba.

La peliazulada no era de su total agrado, hace algunos años no lo hubiera aceptado, pero la enorme sonrisa de su pequeña Ruby, hacía que sus celos de padre quedaran en el pasado. Eso no significaba que las dejara hacer lo que querían, sin embargo; ya había regañado mucho a su hija por recibir a Kanan de noche, altas horas para que una doncella Kurosawa de sangre noble tuviera visitas en su habitación, sobre todo a esa chica de violetas orbes. Una más, y sería la última que soportaría, y por si acaso, echó llave a la vivienda donde residían.

Por su lado, Kanan había decidido llevarse de paseo ese día a su novia, con o sin el permiso de su fiero padre o su progenitora, no la dejarían salir a esa hora, era una suposición obvia, pero poco podía importarle, sus horas eran para su amor; amor que entregaba a Ruby, quien la tenía perdida en su candor. Y si no le permitían verla más al caer el sol, se la llevaría todo el día a los campos, para besarse y abrazarse, y así, hasta que la pelirroja tuviera edad para casarse.

* * *

 **"La enamorada y la muerte"**

 _(Versión de "Solitude of Alana")_

* * *

 ** _Un sueño soñaba anoche, anoche mientras dormía, soñaba con mis amores, que en mis brazos se dormían. Vi entrar señora tan blanca, muy más que la nieve fría._**

 ** _—¿Por dónde has entrado, amor? ¿Cómo has entrado, mi vida? Cerradas están las puertas, ventanas y celosías._**

 **Pregunté al ver a mi amada entrar en mis aposentos, tallé mis ojos y miré la figura que se movía en ondas y pasos lentos. Ella no era mi amor, no era quien en el corazón me hacía sentir calor, más bien, lo que me hizo sentir fue terror.**

 ** _—No soy el amor, amante: la Muerte que Dios te envía._**

 **Apenas pude procesar esas palabras, fijé mis ojos en los suyos que emitían luces macabras. Mi garganta se había secado, finalmente, comprendiendo mi fin indicado, me levanté y arrodillé a sus pies.**

 ** _—¡Oh, Muerte tan rigurosa! ¡Déjame vivir un día!_**

 ** _—Un día no puedo darte, una hora tienes de vida._**

 **La daga volvió a clavarse en mi corazón, pero una pequeña luz lo llenó. Tenía que ver a quien de vivir era mi razón, quería ver sus ojos una última vez, o quizá mil, lo que pudiera antes de que la fatídica hora llegara para mí.**

* * *

 _Muy deprisa se levanta, más deprisa se vestía; ya se va para la calle, en donde su amor vivía._

 _—¡Ábreme la puerta, Ruby ábreme la puerta, niña!—_ gritaba Kanan con desespero mientras golpeaba la barrera de madera, no tenía tiempo de mostrar etiqueta, necesitaba ver a su amada y le era imposible quedarse quieta.

 _—¿La puerta cómo he de abrirte? Si no es la hora convenida. Mi padre no fue a palacio, mi madre no está dormida—_ dijo Ruby del otro lado de la puerta, no entendía la premura de la chica. Vio a su madre por el rabillo del ojo, esa mujer que era de las que el recato glorifica, suspiró con pesadez, ¡Por abrir qué no daría! Pero definitivamente no podía, pues su padre la llave tenía.

 _—Si no me abres esta noche, ya nunca más me abrirías; la Muerte me anda buscando, junto a ti vida sería—_ no entendió inmediatamente, pero cuando lo hizo, cubrió su boca, ¿era cierto aquello que entendió su mente? Pues su corazón se negaba a aceptar tal cruel y dolorosa realidad. Un plan ideó, confiando en algo que su novia poseía: Agilidad.

 _—Vete bajo la ventana donde bordaba y cosía, te echaré cordel de seda para que subas arriba, si la seda no alcanzara, mis trenzas añadiría—_ prometió Ruby mientras su cabello tocaba, daría lo que fuera por Kanan, y no le importaba si debía cortarlo para abrazarla.

Una presencia de oscura capucha y blanca tez observaba en la lejanía, miraba el esfuerzo de las jóvenes amantes y sonreía.

Kanan esperó bajo el balcón de la pelirroja y vio sus manos que la seda le arrojan, tuvo que saltar para alcanzar el cordel, pero pronto lo tomó y se aferró a el, con todas sus fuerzas lanzó el otro brazo, buscando ascender. Gotas cayeron en sus mejillas, agua dolorosa y fría; miró arriba en el balcón los ojos preocupados de la chica. Dulce doncella que sus sueños ocupaba al anochecer y a la que prometió de por vida proteger. Las lágrimas salieron de sus ojos también, se esforzaba por subir, ignorando a su corazón que le advertía que se acercaba su fin; solo quería un minuto más, al menos para la mano de su amada tomar.

 _Ya sube por el cordel, ya toca la barandilla_ llegando a rozar los dedos de Ruby, quien la miraba dolida; Kanan sonrió aun con el alma perdida, contagiando el gesto a su amada y querida, mas _la cuerda de seda se rompe, y ella como plomo caía. La muerte le está esperando abajo en la tierra fría._

 _— Vamos enamorada, la hora ya está cumplida._


End file.
